Kiara
Kiara is Simba's daughter, Kion's older sister and the main character in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Trivia *Kiara is voiced by Michelle Horn and, currently, Eden Riegel as a cub and Neve Campbell as an adult lioness. *Kiara met Kyle and the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Kiara will meet Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Kiara will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Kiara will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Kiara will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Kiara will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Kiara will meet Yogi Bear and his gang in Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Kiara will make her first guest appearance in the Pokemon crossover TV series, Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated!. *Kiara, alongside Kovu, will guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of Descendants'' (and its sequels). Gallery Clipkiara.gif|Young Kiara Category:Animal characters Category:Characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:HEROINES Category:Simba's Family Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:PRINCESSES Category:Lions Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroines Category:Mario's allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Disney princesses Category:Queens Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Wives Category:Pure of Heart Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Sisters Category:Peacemaker Category:Singing characters Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Females Category:Speedsters Category:Strong Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Wise Characters Category:Predators Category:African characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Love Interests Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Animal Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Nature Lovers Category:Fighters Category:Tomboys Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sonokinetic characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Carnivores Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Lionesses Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Royalty Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Feline Heroes Category:Grandchildren Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ingenue Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Animals Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Optimists Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Successors Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Famous Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Shakespearean characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Big Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies